


Vball but also not straight fam

by yg_moon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Hinata Shouyou Curses, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vocaloid Mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yg_moon/pseuds/yg_moon
Summary: ROLLING THUNDER: sunshineROLLING THUNDER: did you just do what I think you did.Sunshine: mayhaps
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. Welcome to our lovely Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just me wanting more Semi x Hinata but also Shirabu x Hinata, so semi x hinata x shirabu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi- Im prettier than you  
> Hinata- Sunshine  
> Nishinoya- ROLLING THUNDER  
> Semi- i have no regrets  
> Shirabu- Why just why  
> Tendou- miracleboii

**Vball but also not straight fam**

Sunshine: @miracleboii @ROLLINGTHUNDER @Imprettierthanyou

Sunshine: kay don't plan any murders but I sort of had sex w/ someone more like sucked but whatever

ROLLING THUNDER: WHO AND THE ADDRESS

miracleboii: ^

Im prettier than you:

Im prettier than you: WAIT A DAMN MINUTE ”SORT OF”

Sunshine: okay i was smoking in the bathroom cuase yea know stressed tf out

Sunshine: anyways this guy comes in and asks if I wanna relieve stress by something else

Sunshine: so bam we ended up almost fucking in the bathroom but this ass leaves once im done sucking him and I prepped myself for nothing.

miracleboii: for shame, but what he look like

Sunshine: hot enough to let him hit it. 

ROLLING THUNDER: you literally find like almost every dud e hot 

Sunshine: okay but he was hot as fucking Semi Eita from Shiratorizawa and thier other setter

Im prettier than you: Shirabu Kenjiro ?

Sunshine: yESs

Sunshine: also he even got a tongue piercing

miracleboii:

miracleboii: the fact that im friends with both of them, they are like the top assholes of Shiratorizawa, Semi being 1st for lit three years

Sunshine: doesnt change the fact that id simp for them.

ROLLING THUNDER: sunshine

ROLLING THUNDER: did you just do what I think you did.

Sunshine: mayhaps

Sunshine: oh crap ima be late for vball tryouts

Sunshine: gtg

ROLLING THUNDER: aight bye

miracleboii: peace out

Im prettier than you: See you later.

* * *

_New members have been added_

Sunshine: welcome to our beloved server, any hate and youll be blacklisted

ROLLING THUNDER: welcome to our lovely hell

Sunshine: thunder stop tryin to scare the newcomers.

miracleboii: @ROLLINGTHUNDER as what he said, welcome to our hell my friends owo

Im prettier then you: ^

Sunshine: sometimes you guys make me want to kick your balls.

Why just why: @miracleboii i’ve come to to the conclusion of regrets after asking what was on your phone.

i have no regrets: this is the only time i agree qith you.

ROLLING THUNDER: oh @miracleboii yk them irl

miracleboii: go to the same school

Why just why: stop trying to fucking push me off my own bed you bastard

i have no regrets: then stop hoggin g the blanket you bitch

Sunshine: 

miracleboii: this happens a lot dw sunshine.

Sunshine: god i think i need a smoke rn

miracleboii: can i go with you, i dont wanr to be stick in the same room with them

Im prettier than you: When did you guys meet?

Sunshine: we met up cause I wanted to get a new piercing and he so happens to have also wantrd another one too

Im prettier than you: Okay, just don’t smoke the whole pack better yet less than half the pack

Sunshine: aight

miracleboii: usual spot?

Sunshine: yup

* * *

  
ROLLING THUNDER: guys guys guys

i have no regrets: what tf do you want at 3am???

Sunshine: yea what he said

Why just why: ^

ROLLING THUNDER: we forgot the nickname sssss s 

Sunshine: we could do this in a more reasonable time???

ROLLING THUNDER: is the 3 am not resaonable?

Why just why: YES

Why just why: VERy unreasonable

Sunshine: im trying to get me a guy???

i have no regrets: let me sleep ffs

ROLLING THUNDER: wait sunshine are you fucking rn

Sunshine: 

Sunshine: oh looks like my lil sister had a nightmare gotta go!

ROLLING THUNDER: nononono come back here! eXPLAIN NN 

Im prettier than you: Thunder kindly stfu and go to bed

ROLLING THUNDER: D:


	2. Accidents happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and attempt of murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi- Im prettier than you  
> Hinata- Sunshine  
> Nishinoya- ROLLING THUNDER  
> Semi- i have no regrets  
> Shirabu- Why just why  
> Tendou- miracleboii

ROLLING THUNDER: okay since its in a more reasonable time, nicknames

Im prettier than you: I'm surprised that you actually waited until 7.

Sunshine: same

Sunshine: anyway, you can use any part of your @ or just any reasonable nickname, and if youre comfortable you can say your year. ill go first

Sunshine: you can call me sun/sunshine, and a first year.

ROLLING THUNDER: im thunder, second year.

Im prettier than you: I'm Aka.

miracleboii: miracle here, third year :3

Why just why: I'm Shira.

i have no regrets: Semi, third year.

Sunshine: since we got that out of the way, what is another way to relieve stress besides booze, sex and smoking? asking for a friend.

Im prettier than you: Pile it up until it explodes.

Sunshine: Aka... are you okay

Im prettier than you: Just peachy.

Sunshine: ...

Im prettier than you: Or eat onigiri.

Why just why: Direct yourself to smtg happy.

ROLLING THUNDER: channel your stress into volleyball

i have no regrets: listen to some music?

miracleboii: do what semi and shirabu do, bully ofhers.  
  
Sunshine: thank you for the suggestions.

miracleboii: whats stressing you so much anyway

Sunshine: i just met my arch enemy and long story short we’re supposed to teammates and be buddies or we're banned from joining D:::::

Im prettier than you: If you don't mind me asking, why is he your arch enemy?

Sunshine: okay so basically me and him had a match against each other in our last year of middle school and i worked my ass off to be able to get myself a team since our school didnt have one had lovely friends who supported me and went on my team

Sunshine: of course they won in a landslide, but this ass had the audacity to yell at me whatve i been doing in the last three years. GETTING MYSELF A DAMN TEAM AND FUCKING TRAINING AS BEST AS I CAN

Sunshine: i wouldve kicked him in his balls if only my best friends hadnt stopped me

Why just why: Now I'm for sure never going to try to get on your bad side. 

miracleboii: me neither, one time someone had teased him about his height and he wasnt having it today so he kicked the guys balls and i swear the way he kneed him and the noise too omg.

Sunshine: c: 

i have no regrets: you are a scary man sunshine....

ROLLING THUNDER: wait... how tall are you?

Sunshine: 162 cm

ROLLING THUNDER: im 159 cm 

miracleboii: oh are we talking about height now?

miracleboii: about 188cm

Why just why: 174cm

Im prettier than you: 182cm..

i have no regrets: 179cm

ROLLING THUNDER: please share some height-

Sunshine: ^ 

* * *

Why just why: Can someone please get Semi a chill pill.

miracleboii: did you just write ”chill pill” 

Why just why: ...Yes.

miracleboii: what did he do?

Why just why: He won't stop bothering me and keeps asking me to stop being less annoying when I'm just reading a book??

i have no regrets: tell me this yourself you coward.

Why just why: I DID.

i have no regrets: and what did i say?

Why just why: Look into the fridge?

miracleboii: dont tell me this has to do with your cake-

i have no regrets: it does, that bastard at my strawberry cake

Why just why: Oh.

Why just why: I'm sorry.

Why just why: Idgaf. 

_i have no regrets is offline_

ROLLING THUNDER: should I be worried or...

Why just why: He’s probably just gonna rkekkdkwkwssw simmirmkf Assad 123$2%##%

_Why just why is offline_

ROLLING THUNDER: did I just see a murdee --

miracleboii: it’ll be fine dw.

Im prettier than you: I hope you're right about that.

miracleboii: ye this happened before so no worries.

miracleboii: where is sunshine tho

ROLLING THUNDER: let's spam him so he comes on

Im prettier than you: NO DON'T YOU DARE

ROLLING THUNDER: too late :D

ROLLING THUNDER: @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine 

miracleboii: @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine 

ROLLING THUNDER: @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine 

miracleboii: @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine @Sunshine 

Im prettier than you: You did this for what

Im prettier than you: FOR WHAT 

Sunshine: i have been summoned.

ROLLING THUNDER: glad to see you Sunshine

miracleboii: ^

Sunshine: sry had to help with my lil sis with her project

Sunshine: it seems like Shira is dead

miracleboii: nah he's all good.

Sunshine: if you say so

Sunshine: oh crap i gtg ttyl

_Sunshine is offline_

miracleboii: something isn't right.

ROLLING THUNDER: he must be busy or smtg.

Im prettier than you: He was just helping his sister with her project before answering the chat, so must be with her project.

miracleboii: probably.

miracleboii: i’ll go check on shira and semi now


	3. Sleep who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi- Im prettier than you  
> Hinata- Sunshine  
> Nishinoya- ROLLING THUNDER  
> Semi- i have no regrets  
> Shirabu- Why just why  
> Tendou- miracleboii  
> Kenma- applepie

Sunshine: hey @Whyjustwhy

Sunshine: you good?

Why just why: Debatable. 

Why just why: Why are you asking this 7 hours later tho? 

Sunshine: was busy, sorry :( 

Why just why: My bad didn't mean to make you feel guilty or anything. 

Sunshine: it's okay, you didn't 

Sunshine: i feel like im forgetting something?

Why just why: Probably not important

Im prettier than you: It’s 2 am? 

Sunshine:

Sunshine: so? 

Sunshine: WAIR I HAVE PRACRICD TOMORRW CRAPCRAP

Sunshine: good night!! 

Why just why: Night then. 

Im prettier than you: Rest well.

* * *

  
miracleboii: owo 

miracleboii: what a surprise 

ROLLING THUNDER: ??? wdym

miracleboii: shira actually apologized without someone forcing him too

miracleboii: he never does it on his own not even for his seniors

i have no regrets: that is a shocker

miracleboii: jealous?

i have no regrets: No

ROLLING THUNDER:

ROLLING THUNDER: sure

Sunshine: morning

miracleboii: morning sunshine

ROLLING THUNDER: MORNING!!!

i have no regrets: good morning.

Im prettier than you: Why are you guys awake at 5am for

Sunshine: have to bike to school in a bit for morning practice 

miracleboii: same morning practice

i have no regrets: what miracle said.

i have no regrets: which reminds me gotta wake shira up. 

ROLLING THUNDER: im still banned from going until a couple of more weeks, oh well

ROLLING THUNDER: rather not talk about it.

Sunshine: that's understandable. 

Why just why: Morning

Im prettier than you: Morning to you Shira

Sunshine: oh crap gtg or ill be late

Sunshine: morning tho shira!

_Sunshine is offline_

Im prettier than you: I should brew some coffee.

Why just why: Same.

miracleboii: im coming over Shira :D

Why just why: Please no. 

i have no regrets: no miracle no please

miracleboii: :DDDDDD

_miracleboii is offline_

i have no regrets: well fuck

Im prettier than you: Just lock the doors. 

i have no regrets: he has a spare key

Im prettier than you: Oh. Well then good luck with that.

Why just why: It’s already too late but thanks 

* * *

_New member had been added_

Sunshine: welcome! im sun/sunshine and welcome to our server, any hate and youll be blacklisted. also for the nickname thing it could be apart of your user or anything reasonable and you could say your year if youre comfortable

Sunshine: oh right, also a first year

applepie: thanks

applepie: just call me by my user then

miracleboii: welcome, it's miracle here :)))))

miracleboii: oh right im a third year 

Im prettier than you: Welcome, I'm Aka

Why just why: Hello, I'm Shira nice to meet you. 

i have no regrets: Semi, third-year. welcome.   
  
ROLLING THUNDER: thunder here welcome!!!   
  
applepie: thanks 

miracleboii: hey sunshine

Sunshine: ye

miracleboii: wanna meet up

Sunshine can't watching sister 

ROLLING THUNDER:

ROLLING THUNDER: sunshine

Sunshine: yes?

ROLLING THUNDER: are you-

Sunshine: yes im watching my sister, im not doing anybody if you worried

applepie: do i want to know... 

miracleboii: oh just the sun usually either screwing, practicing vball or smoking the stress away most of the time

applepie: okay then

Im prettier than you: Just going to ask,,,

Im prettier than you: You're watching your sister... At 10 pm?

Sunshine: oh she's been hyperactive lately and im trying to warm some milk up for her so she could try to sleep

Sunshine: My parents are at work atm so yeahhhh

miracleboii: oooh can i come over?

Sunshine: if youre parents are alright with it

Why just why: We live in dorms but it's hella past the curfew

i have no regrets: okay but can that bitching stfu i just want to write my essay

miracleboii: the one that's due tomorrow at 11?

i have no regrets: yes

Why just why: The bitching?

Why just why: Oh nevermind, it's that loud ass moaning from our neighboring room.

Sunshine: that outta suck ass 

Why just why: Honeslty, you can hear ever sex noise from your neighbor, 

miracleboii: im done sneaking out, heading overr

Sunshine: kay! 

* * *

miracleboii: [sends a picture of Hinata’s animal crossing village]

Im prettier than you: It’s 4 fucking am,,,,,, okay but that's nice.

applepie: oh your’s looks nice... tho move the damn fence

miracleboii: oh i told sunshine and he said ”after I finish my cig and vodka” 

applepie: ngl I wish I had some coffee

Im prettier than you: Why

Sunshine: justmure the chat 

miracleboii: mure 

Sunshine: stfu yk wht i mesn 

Im prettier than you: I should have 

_Imprettierthanyou is offline_

applepie: im gonna just make myself some caffeine.

miracleboii: same here and for sunshine. 

miracleboii: he sure does enjoy pulling all nighters 

Sunshine: so dooo u

applepie: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this instead of this damn program I'm forced to be in, which makes me want to choke people. Anyways I'm giving off a little bit of steam in this. Wait its like 1 am when I wrote most of this whoops


	4. Wake up, Get up, Get Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi- Im prettier than you  
> Hinata- Sunshine  
> Nishinoya- ROLLING THUNDER  
> Semi- i have no regrets  
> Shirabu- Why just why  
> Tendou- miracleboii  
> Kenma- applepie
> 
> Rip my remaining sleep, and if you get where the title comes from (/*4*)/ I applaud you.

miracleboii: heyheyhey

miracleboii: hewwo guys s ssss

miracleboii: owo

miracleboii: 

miracleboii: are you all asleep-

miracleboii: (͠◉_◉᷅ )

miracleboii: it sucks to not be able to sleep rn 

miracleboii: WAKE UP

miracleboii: GET UP 

miracleboii: AND GET OUT THERE

miracleboii: RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST LIARS

miracleboii: FEED YOUR ANGER LIKE FIRE

Why just why: Oh ffs, what now.

miracleboii: that was meannnn Shirrraa DDDDDDDD;

Why just why: Well, you didn't need to spam the chat now did you? 

miracleboii: okay true.....

i have no regrets: just tell us, will you

i have no regrets: I'm try to study

Why just why: I have an essay to work on

Why just why: And then pass out

i have no regrets: oh yes, sweet sleep that we all need

miracleboii: sighhhh

miracleboii: fine

miracleboii: so do you ever just feel extremely paranoid and you feel like your being watched tho your alone

miracleboii: and you check the room and find nothing but you still cant shake off the feeling

i have no regrets: isn't your roomate with you?

miracleboii: nope went out to practice again.

Why just why: Of course he did.

Why just why: Just come to our room until he comes back

miracleboii: really? ( ͡❛ ▿ ͡❛)

i have no regrets: you better start running this offer doesn't last long

Why just why: Let's just say like 5 minutes

miracleboii: coming (ノ ͡❛ ▿ ͡❛)ノ 

miracleboii: thanks though means a lot 

i have no regrets: you have 2 minutes left

miracleboii: oop--

* * *

  
ROLLING THUNDER: do you ever just want to punch your teammate

Im prettier than you: 

Im prettier than you: You better not istg-

ROLLING THUNDER: im not... 

ROLLING THUNDER: for now at least.

Im prettier than you: How reassuring. 

Sunshine: yesyesyesyesyes

Sunshine: and yes its the same guy from before but this time alongside with this salty ass mfking french fry 

Sunshine: oh how my hands were ready to choke them

ROLLING THUNDER: salty ass mfking french fry-

applepie: aren't you a scary one Sunshine..

Sunshine:

Sunshine: m totally not THAT scary... 

Sunshine: right guys?

Im prettier than you: Are you sure about that?

applepie: ^

ROLLING THUNDER: ^ 

Sunshine: ( ͡❛ - ͡❛)

applepie: and yes Thunder, very relatable 

applepie: just love having your captain (also fucking best friend) being an full annoying mf everyday

applepie: he's supposed to be smart but is a full-on dumbass, like all his braincells disappeared. 

Im prettier than you: true but my captain.... How does one explain someone stupidly crazy and changes moods during matches?

Im prettier than you: And he can't pronounce my name correctly?? Is it that hard to pronounce??

applepie: oh that’d be a total pain in the ass

Sunshine: ^

Im prettier than you: Indeed it is. 

Why just why: Yes

miracleboii:

miracleboii: is it the person who I think it is--

Why just why: Very much so. 

i have no regrets: same goes to you

Sunshine: ( ͡❛ - ͡❛)

miracleboii: they've been like this for a while so no need to worry sunshine

Sunshine: sure.... 

* * *

Sunshine: well fuck

applepie: ???

Sunshine: I accidentally walked in on some people fucking in the locker room

Sunshine: and then they asked if I wanted to join-

applepie: that’s.

applepie: 

applepie: rough, buddy. 

Sunshine: is.. isn't that from Avatar?

applepie: yes

Sunshine: ...

ROLLING THUNDER: well

ROLLING THUNDER: did you join or

Sunshine: sir, I was just trying to change and go home. 

Sunshine: and I felt lazy to do a threesome anyways, also have to make sure my sister does her homework and help her with anything before my own.

Why just why: So, you're saying you would've joined

Why just why: If you didn't have to do the other things.

Sunshine: mayhaps 

ROLLING THUNDER: shouldve known

i have no regrets: why are you so active at 12am for

ROLLING THUNDER: did u backread yet

i have no regrets: just did.

i have no regrets: ill just go back to bed.

i have no regrets: and just pretend I didn't see this

Why just why: same 

ROLLING THUNDER: LSKKSJDMDMM

Sunshine: welp night then ig 

* * *

miracleboii: the one time I don't come on, Sunshine walks in to some people fucking.

Im prettier than you: 

Im prettier than you: I’ll just leave, I didn't make enough coffee it seem’s. 

miracleboii: same.

miracleboii: very much need that extra cup

Im prettier than you: for sure.

Sunshine: Well morning

Sunshine: 

Sunshine: oop you guys left already

Sunshine: alrig hty the n n 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap I haven't read my book yet for school fuckfuck- time to speed read and listen to the slow audiobook of To Kill a Mockingbird.


	5. Stressed but music is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi- Im prettier than you  
> Hinata- Sunshine  
> Kenma- applepie  
> Nishinoya- ROLLING THUNDER  
> Semi- i have no regrets  
> Shirabu- Why just why  
> Tendou- miracleboii  
> Atsamu- Clearly the better twin  
> Osamu- My twin is an idiot  
> Tsukkishima: No  
> Yachi: Only Vflower  
> Lev: QueenMiku
> 
> I'm a sucker for Vocaloid... Especially those that we're mentioned in here, lmao. And welcome to a new group chat...

_New people have been added_

Sunshine: welcome to our server @Clearlythebettertwin @Mytwinisanidiot, any hate will be removed and blacklisted

Sunshine: nicknames can be associated with your user or if you like any nickname just nothing too gross, and also your year if your comfortable. 

Sunshine: you can call me, sun/sunshine! I'm also a first year

Sunshine: i have to go cause of practice but please introduce yourselves to those who are on! 

Sunshine: so see you guys in a couple of hours, byebye

_Sunshine is offline_

Im prettier than you: Hello, I'm Aka nice to meet you.

Why just why: Shira, welcome to the server

Clearly the better twin: Thanks

Clearly the better twin: Im Atsamu, second year. 

My twin is an idiot: you idiot why would you say your real name

Clearly the better twin: I can do what I want Osamuuuuu 

My twin is an idiot: why did have to say my really name for, you stupid-

Im prettier than you: Oh Sunshine is not gonna be happy to see the newcomers arguing with each other is he...

Why just why: Probably not.

Why just why: Anyways, hope you have fun on our ’lovely’ server

Why just why: I'm a bit busy atm so see you later I guess.

_Whyjustwhy is offline_

Im prettier than you: As Shira said, have fun. I'll be taking my leave now.

_Imprettierthanyou is offline_

Clearly the better twin: Oi look what you did Osamu! 

My twin is an idiot: read my @

My twin is an idiot: I'm going to listen to Masa and HiiragiKirai and not deal with you like usual

Clearly the better twin: bitchhhh

* * *

Sunshine: sigh

Sunshine: of course they fight.

Sunshine: disappointment but not really surprised

Sunshine: oh you also listen to HiiragiKirai @Mytwinisanidiot ?

My twin is an idiot: of course, and you can call me Osamu since my dumbass twin already said my name anyways

miracleboii: you have good taste!

miracleboii: and also Masa as well!!!

Sunshine: what's your favorite song so far from HiiragiKirai?

Sunshine: rn for me it's Autophagy, Eva and Deep Rerecord! tho all his songs are bops

My twin is an idiot: nice choices, but Bulaklak and Socrio just hits differently to me.

miracleboii: oh same Osamu! wait should introduce myself first

miracleboii: it’s miracle and third year! 

miracleboii: also @ihavenoregrets is semi and a third year as well 

miracleboii: but man Bocca Della Verita, Vidro, and Teardrops. 

My twin is an idiot: I can't wait for their other first album to be released but in August 26... 

Sunshine: It's only April... 4 more months (/ ;4; )/

Sunshine: P A I N 

miracleboii: frfrfr 

ROLLING THUNDER: heyooo guys

ROLLING THUNDER: ohhhhhhh new people, Thunder here and second yearrrr

applepie: hey, also just call me my user.

My twin is an idiot: oh hey, im Osamu and @Clearlythebettertwin is my dumb twin brother, Atsamu

applepie: aren't you just a sweetheart

My twin is an idiot: I suppose you haven't heard of my brother then, a dimwit and jerk. 

My twin is an idiot: He fully respects our captain tho, wonder if he has a crush on him. 

Clearly the better twin: Wait til I get my hands on you Samu

ROLLING THUNDER: ah yes the brotherly love just radiates from this

miracleboii: yup, heavily radiating it.

* * *

**Direct Messages with @Mytwinisanidiot**

Sunshine: hey Osamu would you like to be added into a different group chat but to just talk abt Vocaloid?

Sunshine: totally fine if you don't want to tho (. ͡❛ ᴗ ͡❛.)

My twin is an idiot: sure, seems fun so why not.

Sunshine: alrig hty then n 

Sunshine: before I add you in just know that you just need to enjoy vocaloid and respect other’s music taste and choices

My twin is an idiot: oh alright, that's easy

Sunshine: okay, you’ve been added!!

My twin is an idiot: thanks

* * *

**Suckers for Vocaloid**

_New member has been added_

Sunshine: welcome @Mytwinisanidiot ! 

miracleboii: welcome welcome 

Only Vflower: welcome ( ❛︡ ᵜ ❛︠ )

No: Welcome, I guess.

Queen Miku: Welcome newcomer!

My twin is an idiot: Hello, just call me Samu

Only Vflower: Okay!

Queen Miku: Name your favorite vocaloid song and producer?

My twin is an idiot: oh uhm

My twin is an idiot: currently, Deco*27 also Masa and for favorite songs World is Mine and Otome Dissection

Queen Miku: World is Mine is a classic for sure

No: So is Corpse Party, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and My Crush Was a Monster Boy

Only Vflower: oh can't forget Love Me, Love Me, Love Me and Last One Weeping

miracleboii: the good ole v2

Sunshine: classic time periodt

Sunshine: But what abt Bacterial Contamination and Romeo to Cinderalla?

Queen Miku: How could we forget that???

* * *

**Vball but also not straight fam**

Why just why: what happened to miracle, sunshine and Osamu?

Clearly the better twin: Honestly better without Osamu here 

ROLLING THUNDER: watch him see this and beat ur ass or smtg

Clearly the better twin: Nah he wouldn't he's too much of a coward

My twin is an idiot: you better watch what you're eating Atsamu

Clearly the better twin: Like you'd poison moms favorite

My twin is an idiot: who said your were mom’s favorite? 

My twin is an idiot: just cause she says it doesn't mean she means it 

My twin is an idiot: besides didn't you hear that mom tells me I'm her true favorite like

miracleboii: oop 

Sunshine: 

Sunshine: how entertaining 

Sunshine: very entertaining. 

Why just why: Wait, Sunshine

Why just why: Aren't you gonna stop them?

Sunshine: lmfao no

Why just why: 

Why just why: what about the rules

Sunshine: this is more like the much need roasting to his brother I guess

ROLLING THUNDER: isfjejjdndjeje

miracleboii: Eye-

miracleboii: honestly don't know what to say.

Why just why: Same.

ROLLING THUNDER: me neither tbh 

Im prettier than you: Don't you guys have like school???

_miracleboii is offline_

Sunshine: waitwair wait eifjnendnf

Sunshine: FUKCK RIGHTRR SEEHAGUYSSS IVEE BEEN IN RHE BATHROMMS FOR TO LONGG 

_Sunshine is offline  
  
_ ROLLING THUNDER: oop better hope they don't think you were taking a shit

ROLLING THUDNER: or smtg more, if you know what I mean  
  
Why just why: Read my @ Thunder.

ROLLING THUNDER: no 

_ROLLINGTHUNDER is offline_

Why just why: Of course you wouldn't.

_Whyjustwhy is offline_

Im prettier than you: Not even surprised anymore,

My twin is an idiot: so you're essentially saying Thunder says random also unwanted crap like that usually?

Im prettier than you: Yes, too often for wanting 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wasn't going to post cause birthday but birthday gift from me to you I guess. I won't be too active cause school sucks and uhm yeah, also gotta do my honors stuff.


End file.
